


Saying That I Want More

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is one hell of a photographer, especially when it comes to dick pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying That I Want More

Wade did not know what to do or how to react other than having his entire body go stiff and numb. Which was rather inconvenient given the fact that he’d previously jumped off a building before opening the text message on his phone. **  
**

He landed ass first in a dumpster instead of on the next rooftop but he was fine with that. He was fine with almost anything.

Because he was pretty sure he was looking at a picture of Peter Parker’s dick.

It was nicely framed, his bellybutton at one corner, his sturdy thighs framing his straining cock held tightly in his hand, a nest of pubic hair hidden beneath said hand. He was leaking precum.

Peter Parker was jacking off and decided he should snap a picture of himself. And send it to Deadpool.

Either that or Parker just send Wade a random guy’s beautiful dick pic from the vast supply on the internet because there was no other way to determine if this was indeed a spideydick. Other than the “Spidey<3<3<3” at the top of the text convo.

Wade was half hard in his suit regardless.

He fondled his crotch, thought of sending one back and decided being surrounded by garbage wasn’t exactly a “mood setting” aesthetic so he climbed out of the garbage bin, never taking his eyes off the phone. He ended up gracelessly sprawled on the ground of the alleyway but it was better than garbage.

Wade tugged on his suit, pulling down the pants and lifting up the shirt. His skin wasn’t nearly as smooth or enticing as Peter’s but his dick was a thing of beauty. Super penis.

He didn’t bother holding it, he was already getting harder thinking about what he was doing, what Peter had done to get him here. He snapped a pic right after twitching with want and sent it off to Parker.

Even without his skin condition, you could tell it was his dick. The edges of the suit peaked into the corners of the photo because Wade was not intending to hide his identity and if his photos got leaked… well… it would be society’s problem, not his.

Minutes later Wade received a similar picture to the first. Precum was dribbling down Peter’s cock, his grip was tighter, his thighs tense. He was about to come.

Before Wade could respond, his phone buzzed with a third message containing a third picture. There was come on Peter’s stomach.

“Fuck.”

He grabbed his dick and jerked himself off, hard and fast, taking a string of pictures and sending them all off to Peter. The last one was a close-up of his face, mask covering everything but his mouth. His fingers smeared come on his lips as his tongue licked it up.

He was proud of that one and the text response it got.

_Spidey <3<3<3: Fuck_

Wade smirked as he cleaned himself off and tucked himself back in. Now that had been fun, and he hadn’t been caught in public. He would need to put a pin in this alleyway on his map of alleyway fucking (because if you hadn’t noticed, Wade got sexual in an alley quite a lot). Unexpected and he completely forgot what he’d been doing beforehand, something important and involving payment. But it didn’t matter. That was hot and Wade had every intention of continuing the fun.

His phone buzzed.

_Spidey <3<3<3: Think you need some tutoring on the art of photography. Stop by my place and I’ll teach you._

Wade was both intrigued and confused. Peter had invited him to his apartment for more nude fun but… his super penis pictures were hot.

Immediately, Wade scrolled through the media he’d sent Parker.

No…

So many of the pictures were blurry, weirdly angled, or had more legs than dick. Peter was right. Wade needed dick pic lessons.

.  
.

“Took you long enough,” Peter Parker, dick pic expert, announced from his couch as Wade came tumbling through the window. He’d tried for Parker’s bedroom window first but it was locked and he didn’t want to spoil the mood with broken glass on the bed.

The apartment was splendidly neat as always, making Wade feel terribly out of place in the swanky joint.

“Harry’s out of town,” Peter supplied after Wade glanced around the room for signs of his roommate who paid the majority of the rent.

“Couldn’t have planned it better,” Wade grinned under his mask, stalking up to the hero on the couch. He looked perfectly at ease, not like he had orgasmed just minutes prior. He was fully clothed, clean, smelled like heaven and soap. The only thing that tipped Wade off was the hungry look in his eyes.

“Spur of the moment,” Peter explained, widening his legs as Wade approached, allowing the merc to stand between them.

“Pinch me I must be dreaming.”

Peter reached up, running his hands up and down Wade’s thighs, thumbs inching dangerously close to Wade’s crotch with each motion.

“If this were a dream, your dick pics would be better.”

“Oh, low blow, Parker.”

Peter’s lip quirked up on one side, followed by an eyebrow as he slipped his thumbs under the edge of Wade’s pants and tugged them down.

He didn’t comment on the fact that Wade went commando, simply widened his eyes and licked his lips, hands resuming their exploration of Wade’s thighs only now skin to skin.

“Hamburger meat tends to be less photogenic that the rest of the meats.”

Peter glanced up, his hand cupping Wade’s balls making him groan. “Looks just fine to me.”

And then Wade was lost to the world as Peter Parker, Spider-Man, his hero and number one crush of the year, sucked Wade’s cock into his mouth. His loud, deep moan did not do his feelings justice. He wanted to scream from the rooftops, get the Daily Bugle in for an exclusive interview about how Spider-fucking-Man sucked Deadpool’s cock into his mouth without hesitation, reservation or a gag reflex.

How in the sweet hell could anything ever live up to this moment in Wade’s life.

Peter moaned around his cock, the sound vibrating through his dick. Parker was getting off from having a cock down his throat, from choking on Wade’s cock.

“Fuck nuggets I’m gonna come.”

Peter’s brows quirked up and his lips struggled to smile but couldn’t from the stretch. _Don’t talk with your mouth full, Parker._

“Yes, yes so soon. You just- you fucking- how is this real?”

Wade would have been incredibly disappointed if this was an illusion, a product of his mind and vivid imagination.

But then Peter pulled off with a purposefully wet pop and it couldn’t have been a dream. He would have grabbed Peter’s head and came straight down his throat if it had been. No, Wade was whining at the lack of heat and tongue and Peter that his cock didn’t know it needed, so it had to be real.

“Patience,” Peter laughed, reaching over to the other side of the sofa. Wade had not noticed the camera there.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Peter mimicked, camera pointed at Wade’s crotch where his cock twitched at the idea of being photographed all wet from Peter’s mouth.

Wade stood completely still, pants pooled around his ankles, as he clenched and unclenched his fists to keep himself under control with Peter gazing at his body through the viewfinder. He heard the shutter go once and then Peter was preoccupied with the picture, a frown on his face.

His hands were on Wade, shifting his body, making him step out of his pants, and angling him to get the lighting just right before he snapped a series of photos. This time his expression was more pleased when he inspected them.

“Sit down,” he instructed and Wade was not one to argue. “Take off your shirt, legs spreads, one foot up on the couch, put your hand around your dick - loosely.”

Wade complied with all his demands and Peter bit his bottom lip, his pupils dilating as he stared at the open and inviting position he’d arranged Wade’s body, all for him. Wade didn’t nude model for just anyone.

That was the only way Wade wanted Peter to look at him from now on.

“Hmm…” Peter murmured after a few close up shots. Wade frowned, preparing himself to move to a new location or to have his body arranged in new and limber ways or for the love of Batman to have his cock touched.

Peter must have sensed that last desire because he grinned and chided, “Hands off.”

Wade sighed, gripping his thighs tightly. Controlling himself was difficult but pleasing Peter took precedence over pleasing himself.

Of course, when Wade was having the most trouble keeping still, Peter decided it was the best time to dramatically hum and hah over his cock, moving the camera around dramatically without actually taking any photos.

Wade grimaced, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth. He didn’t think he could do this anymore. He heard a clunk and, thankfully, felt Peter’s hands circle his wrists, lifting his hands off his thighs and… placing them onto the cushions beside him. This was torture. Peter Parker was a torture artist, not a photographer. The whole thing had been a ruse to punish Wade. But he let Peter manipulate him into whatever position he wanted.

Hands on his knees spread his legs wider and Wade closed his eyes as he felt Peter’s palms slide up his thighs until his fingers wrapped tight around his cock. It took everything in his power to not thrust up into Peter’s grip, to not fuck himself with Peter’s hand.

He heard more rustling and intended to look but Peter twisted his wrist just right and he shouted, banging his head back and gripping the cushions hard enough to tear them. Harry would not be impressed with them if he came home to a destroyed living room but right now… that was the main thought on Wade’s mind. Fuck Peter hard enough on every surface in the room, have Peter hold him down and fuck him on the ceiling, fanfiction doesn’t obey any kind of physics so it was cool, they could make it happen.

When Wade finally did look up it was when he felt the couch dip and then warm flesh was pressing onto his knees.

Peter was naked from the waist down, straddling him.

“How did-”

“I’m very skilled.” Of course Peter Parker could take pants off with one hand without alerting to Wade what he was doing… his own fault for being in gravity defying ceiling-fuck fantasy world.

“Fucking hell. What lottery did I win? There’s no way this is canon.”

“Wade, stop talking.” Sound advice from Spider-Man.

“You wanna do this?” Not that Wade would take it because he had to ask.

“What did I say?”

Wade tightened his grip on the cushions to keep his hands off Peter’s body. “I need you to tell me.”

Peter leaned in, nipping Wade’s ear. “And I need you to fuck me like I’ve wanted you to do for months.”

All this time.

“In all my fantasies, that I have quite often, it doesn’t take you nearly this long to get that cock inside me.”

“Fuck… have you been brainwashed? Sniffing any mysterious plants lately? Piss off a succubus?”

“Wade.” Peter shifted back, looking him straight in the eye with a serious, less clouded over with lust, expression. “I am of sound mind. I sent you dick pics to get you to _finally_ act on all that incessant flirting that drives me _insane_. We can talk about this later but right now, if you’re cool with it, I’d really love to ride you until you come in my ass.”

Wade thanked the confusing multiverse for his current reality before focusing on the task at hand.

“Oh, I’m cool with it, more than cool, super cool, chill, frost on the window that we’ll fog up with all that heat from us… doin’ it.”

It wasn’t his best line.

Peter laughed, rolling his hips and lining his erection snug against Wade’s.

But it worked.

Now Wade released the cushions he’d nearly broken to place his hands on Peter’s hips, his fingers pushing up under his graphic tee and grinning as the young man complied when he raised it up and off.

Spider-Man was entirely naked in front of him. Best day of his life.

“Now you,” Peter tugged at the top of Wade’s costume and the merc took over, practically tearing it off his body in one swift motion and tossing it in the general direction of the rest of their clothing.

“Almost there,” he purred, fingers inching up Wade’s neck to the edge of the mask.

Wade jolted back, grabbing Peter’s wrists and holding them still. “Mask stays on.”

Peter pouted. Those lips were begging to be kissed. So Wade did the sensible thing and rolled his mask up to his nose. Peter’s mouth was on his exposed lips before Wade could say something funny to cover up his anxiety.

He had never seen Peter drive, didn’t even know if he had a license, but he imagined that Peter was the kind of driver that floored it as soon as the light turned green because he kissed with the force of a transport truck.

Wade’s head was pushed back into the couch, a tongue was fucking into his mouth, teeth were tugging at his lips, and Peter’s hands were everywhere. He took a moment to worry about Symbiote trying to burrow into his via Spidey before he slipped his hands down to Peter’s ass and rocked their hips together. He’d take his chances.

Peter’s moan vibrated down Wade’s throat and he decided, well that’s awesome, I would like more of that, thank you muchly. The next logical step to make Peter moan was clearly to spread his ass cheeks and rub his thumb over Peter’s… slick… hole.

Wade broke the kiss just as he felt the smirk forming on Peter’s lips.

Their eye contact didn’t break as Wade studied the smug face, confused but incredibly turned on. He slipped a single finger into Peter’s prepped ass. The fucker didn’t close his eyes as he moaned, low and desperate, eyes boring into Wade with want and desire and a challenge that Wade had to accept.

“How long have you been planning this?” Wade asked, pushing his finger deeper.

“About a week,” Peter admitted, biting his lower lip as he moved his hips slightly, like he was struggling not to fuck himself shamelessly on Wade’s finger.

A second finger was added and Peter gasped, sinking down onto the digits - all fucks about shame seemed to go out the window. Wade felt like he was going to come from watching alone, Peter didn’t hesitate as he rocked his hips and made the best sounds.

“Wade please.”

And he begged too, how did he get this lucky? “Since you asked so nicely…” Wade shoved a third finger into him, ramming them in hard and fast.

“Shit! Not what I meant but-”

Wade grinned, “What did you mean, baby boy?”

“You know!”

“Can’t say that I do,” the merc teased, twisting his fingers and making Peter shout. “Might need to spell it out for me, genius.”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Peter smirked, clenching his muscles around Wade’s fingers. Wade’s brain short circuited for a moment, imagining it had been his cock instead. “Good hint.”

Peter lifted his hips as Wade slipped his fingers out of him, sighing at the emptiness. Before Wade could ask, Peter sat back down in Wade’s lap to shove a hand between the cushions of the couch.

“I doubt Harry appreciates you keeping a stash of lube and condoms in the communal couch.”

“His idea,” Peter winked and Wade instantly bristled. “For the dates he brings home, not to use on me. Harry is not my type.”

“But I am?”

“Big muscles, big cock, where did I go wrong?”

“You want my big cock to fill you up, baby boy?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Condom or no? Because I really want you to come inside me but I understand if-”

Wade grabbed the condom and tossed it over his shoulder. “Don’t learn from me.”

“Who are you winking at?” Peter looked over his shoulder in the direction Wade was facing.

“They know.”

Peter frowned, “I know that if you don’t get that cock in me, I will put your penis on all the billboards of New York. I have plenty of photos to choose from.”

“That’s one way to cause mass panic. But I think I’ll spare them the nightmares.” Wade took the lube from Peter’s hand, uncapping it and holding it over Peter’s palm. “Care to do the honors?”

Peter’s answer was to squeeze Wade’s dick hard and Wade squeezed the lube into his hand, mostly on purpose but entirely because of Peter’s actions.

His lubed hand joined his dry and Wade couldn’t help but buck his hips and moan at the contact. He was not going to last long at this rate.

“Don’t you dare come before I get to ride you. I want to be stuffed with that gorgeous cock.”

“Jeez Pete, who knew you could talk dirty. It’s usually the other way around.”

“Usually you whisper raunchy secrets in your lovers’ ears?”

“Yeah that’s definitely what I was talking about,” the multiverse could take a backseat, Wade liked where he’d ended up this time. “But don’t stop, it was an observation, not a complaint.”

“You like it when I talk about your cock filling me up? Pumping me full of your seed?”

“Oh that is nasty!” Wade recoiled, rocking his hips. “Keep going.”

“Want to know how badly I want it? How I opened myself up for you, fucked myself on four fingers to be ready for you because I’ve seen how big that cock is through that suit, you do not wear a cup. Wanna hear how I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand?”

“Holy shit, yeah. Talk away, baby boy. But first…” Wade stroked a finger at Peter’s slick hole, making Peter yelp in surprise but he got the hint.

He shimmied closer on Wade’s lap, positioning himself so Wade’s cock nudged against his hole. Then Peter sunk down, dropping his weight and bottoming out with one smooth motion. They both screamed.

“Fucking Christ Peter!” Wade dug his nails into Peter’s shaking thighs, trying desperately not to come.

Peter had leaned forward, biting wade’s neck and holding onto his shoulders for support. His entire body shook.

“Warn a guy before you do that!”

“Oh shut up you loved it.” Peter’s voice was low, breathless, on the verge of turning into mindless gasps and moans. While Wade did want that at some point… to fuck Peter so hard into a bed, couch, surface of any kind, that he was reduced to animalistic sounds… right now he wanted what Peter promised.

“Tell me something else, baby boy.”

“You’re so big… stretching me, filling me up. Fuck you feel good.” Peter didn’t hesitate, picking up where he left off. Peter clenched his muscles around Wade, like he’d also promised to do earlier, making the merc hiss and dig his nails deeper.

“Should have done this sooner,” Peter moaned, rolling his hips without lifting off Wade’s lap. It was a slow grind, letting Wade’s cock fill him completely, reaching him in all the best places that had Peter gasping. “Want to do this all the time, every morning, every night, on patrol, anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Wade grinned, hands slipping under Peter’s thighs to lift him up and thrust into him. The sharp, pleased sound Peter made was music to his ears but Peter had other plans and slammed his ass back down, crushing Wade’s fingers between their thighs.

“I said I wanted to ride you. You keep your hands to yourself, Wilson.”

Wade withdrew his hands, holding them up in surrender. “Yessir.”

“All over the city,” Peter continuing, in both words and movements as he raised and lowered his hips to properly ride Wade’s cock now. “The other day when we were in that alley, I wanted to throw you against the wall and ride you right there. Or on the rooftops last week. That time when you clung to me as I webbed my way down-”

“In mid-air? You want me to fuck you in mid-air?”

“Well… that fantasy had me fucking you. Your legs wrapped around my waist, holding on as I swung from building to building, the momentum fucking my cock into you.”

Wade ran out of words, he let out a string of curses and moans as Peter bounced off his cock, slamming down hard and fast, making the couch feel like it was going to fall over from the speed and force with which he was fucking him. It was bliss.

And those fantasies were overwhelming.

“Come on Wade, fill me up. Come inside me. I want to be dripping with it.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Wade shouted as he came, pulsing into Peter’s ass. His warm seed filling him up, just as he’d asked.

Peter came from the feeling alone and Wade would have marveled at that if he wasn’t completely spent. He felt Peter’s muscles spasm on his oversensitive cock and he whined, but he put up with the pain because fuck if it wasn’t hot that Peter’s come was spraying over his stomach right now, from having Wade come in his ass.

“Wow…” Wade sighed, arms wrapping around Peter as the man collapsed onto him. Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder and Wade’s fingers trailed his spine. “That was incredible.”

“I am pretty amazing.”

Wade snorted but he didn’t argue. It was true. With a tug, Wade dropped them onto their sides so they could lay on the couch. The motion made Wade’s cock slip out of Peter’s hole enough that he felt his come trickle out. Peter gasped, sucking on Wade’s neck. His dick was already hard again.

Peter was getting off on the feeling of Wade’s come leaking out of him, dripping down his thighs.

“Round two in five, but first we need some water… maybe show me some of those photos while we-”

“Oh!” Peter pulled his arm out from under Wade’s body and reached around the floor next to the couch. Wade watched him raise his camera, victorious. “Now it’s time for you to take some pictures.”

“Are you sure you trust me? I’m apparently the worst dick photographer ever.”

“Maybe not the worst…” Peter teased, earning a nip on his chin from Wade. “But you won’t be photographing my dick. I want you to get some pictures of my ass while I’m dripping with you come.”

Wade didn’t think he could wait until round two.


End file.
